Extracting data records from one or more data sources on a client system can be challenging. For example, deploying a data extraction system can be time-consuming, as it requires building customized solutions and scripts for varied client systems and/or data sources. Additionally, any errors or failures during the data extraction process on a client system can affect many downstream systems that rely on the data records that are being extracted. Such errors and failures are more common when using customized solutions and scripts as such custom solutions are more error prone and likely to contain bugs. Additionally, typical data extraction systems, using custom scripts, intermingle business logic with data extraction logic, thereby reducing the integrity and security of the system as business logic may be applied to the data records at the time of data record extraction, and may corrupt or modify the data records. Improvements to existing data extraction techniques are necessary to solve these and other problems.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
While each of the figures illustrates a particular embodiment for purposes of illustrating a clear example, other embodiments may omit, add to, reorder, and/or modify any of the elements shown in the figures.